Bajo las gotas de verano
by Lilian Everdeen
Summary: Cada uno escogió su camino, pero el que cogió ella no le agradó mucho a Ichigo. Pero se volverán a encontrar en una corta salida llena de sentimientos Ichiruki! [COMPLETED]
1. Capítulo I

**

* * *

**

Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy konichiwa a todos!!!! Bueno no pude evitar escribir un corto fic Ichiruki aparte de mi otro fanfic, y eso que me prometí que nunca tendría más de dos fanfics en proceso a la vez, o al menos, tendría cuidad ¡y lo he tenido!! tranquilos que este fic es cortito, de tres capis, supongo que lo que pasa es que cuando piensas mucho en varias escenas y no te las quitas de la cabeza no puedes evitar que las ganas y los ánimos te entren y una se ponga a escribir.

Bueno espero que os guste.

* * *

**Bajo las gotas de verano.**

Ichigo se sentó en la silla nada más recibir el sobre de las manos de su pequeña hermana.

Lo miró fijamente como si quisiera verlo a través de él puesto que se negaba a abrirlo. Ya que el sabía perfectamente lo que ponía. Una cosa que no tenía muchas ganas hacer, pero que acababa haciendo debido a la insistencia de sus amigos o a la de su familia.

Faltaban pocas semanas para que él y los demás volvieran a las clases en la universidad y era verano todavía. Fue difícil pero todos lo consiguieron, en primavera todos consiguieron el título y se dispusieron a acabar los exámenes de entrada.

Llevaban ya como 5 meses de clases y ese mes de verano era su gran descanso, fueron meses muy difíciles y de gran esfuerzo, sobretodo más si no exceptuamos al trabajo que daban los hollows en el pueblo.

El pelinaranja por fin a regañadientes abrió el sobre, en él había una pequeña nota con una letra muy elegante que ya conocía bastante y un folleto con un gran mapa.

Ishida y él habían entrado en la misma universidad, los dos por los mismos estudios: Medicina, pero cada uno por razones diferentes. El caso es que fue el mismo Ishida quien al acabar con los trabajos y exámenes pendientes que les quedaban, le comentó de salir a su playa privada con los demás, con el motivo de descansar y de verse todos de nuevo.

-"Playa privada". –dijo Ichigo burlonamente arrugando el margen del papel con la mano que lo sujetaba. –"_Mi estirada familia tiene una enoooooooooorme playa privada la cual quiero restregar por las narices a todos vosotros puesto que no tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora que no puedo restregarte a ti Kurosaki las bueniiiiiiiiiisimas notas más altas y con más décimas que las tuyas_."

Arrugó la nota con la hora y el lugar de encuentro con su puño y lo tiró a la otra punta de la habitación.

Se levantó de su silla masajeándose el cuello. No, no es que estuviera enfadado con Ishida (que era el pan de cada día), estaba así con la mayoría. Él fue el primero en asentir ante la idea de "la playa privada y súper guay", también quería reunirse con todos para algo que no fuera estudiar y en su casa era imposible descansar y relajarse.

Justo después de pensar eso oyó un golpe y seguidamente un grito de Karin en el piso de abajo.

"¡¡Que quites eso te digo!!"

"¡¡Pero si es muy bonito, está quedando genial!!!"

"¡¡Que lo quites¡¿Y si alguien más entra y lo ve?!"

De nuevo después de esa frase e la morena de media melena se oyeron otra hilera de golpes hasta que todo volvió a estar en calma.

El chico suspiró mientras abría la puerta dispuesto a bajar y haber que pasaba ahora.

No. No estaba enfadado con Ishida, tampoco estaba enfadado con nadie. El problema era otro y del cual ahora prefería no pensar si quería quitarse el mal humor.

"Haber ¿qué es lo que..."nada más entrar en la cocina se encontró con..."¡¡¡PERO PAPÁ QUITA ESO!!!!"

"¿¡Tú también hijo mío¿Es que nadie en esta casa se alegra de la vuelta de nuestra quinta integrante??!!!" dijo indignado mientras untaba la brocha con pintura azul oscuro.

"¡¡¿Tú quieres que se quede o que se largue?!!-gritó Karin al ver que su padre seguía haciendo el _enorme cartel de bienvenida_."¡¡Te has pintado tú con ella en un altar!!"

La más temperamental de las chicas Kurosaki señaló el pecador cartel que estaba haciendo su padre, uno que ponía "O-KAERINASAI –MY LOVE- RUKIA-CHAN", estaba hecho de tela y de fondo había pintado corazoncitos rojos y rosas, en las esquinas habían fotos de él con el pulgar arriba o haciendo el signo de la victoria o haciendo las poses más ridículas del planeta y lo más "impactante" de todo es que había también un dibujo del padre Kurosaki vestido con uno de su estrafalarios vestidos cogiendo de las manos a Rukia la cual iba vestida de novia enfrente del altar y apunto de darse un beso. Y más abajo estaba lo que parecía ser un dibujo de Ichigo con un aura negra haciendo circulitos en la arena diciendo "snif...me ha ganado"

Aquí ardería Troya, y con ese ridículo cartel.

"¡¡TIRA ESO AHORA MISMO!!" Ichigo cogió la pancarta y con toda la furia que podía tener empezó a hacerlo tiras de tela, empezando por separar el dibujo de Rukia con Ishin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."Ishin comenzó a llorar echando cascadas de sus ojos, el cuadro de su vida y de una noche había sido devorado por las garras del mal.

"¡¡¡Karin trae una cerillas!!!"

"¡¡Ichigo que está hecho con unas de mis sábanas!!"

"¡¡Karin trae el doble de cerillas y unos purificadores!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" TT

"¡¡¡QUE TE CALLES!!!"

No, ni siquiera su problema se trataba de su padre y de su cartel de bienvenida. El problema era una morena de ojos azules.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

La pelea padre versus hijo mayor e hija menor había finalizado con la victoria de estos dos últimos. Había habido sangre y casi incendiaban a su propio padre, o bueno más bien casi se incendió él mismo al lanzarse valerosamente contra las llamas para tratar de recuperar su gran y amoroso trabajo.

El chico vestido tan solo con los pantalones de su pijama se acostó agotado, definitivamente en su casa no podía encontrar esa paz que buscaba. Ni siquiera cuando se fue Rukia.

Ichigo se descansó uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos nada más al pensar en ese nombre.

Cuando se acabó el instituto todos sabían que debían de separarse para seguir sus propios caminos, aunque eso no significara no verse nunca más.

Cuando el día llegó Rukia anunció a los suyos que había decidido dejar la residencia Kurosaki, les agradeció a todos su amabilidad y su hospitalidad con ella y que habían sido como una familia para ella. Recordó como su padre y Yuzu empezaron a llorar abrazándola diciendo lo mucho que la iba a echar de menos, a Karin pasando de todo pero que en el fondo se había acostumbrado todos estos años a su compañía y también le afectaba un poco su marcha.

También recordó como en un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, solo durante unos segundos para luego él desviarla automáticamente e irse de allí.

Los años que se conocían se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, sin embargo la confianza y amistad de ellos dos era como si lo supieran todo del uno del otro, como si se conociesen de toda la vida o más.

Se dio la vuelta tapando parte de su cara con la almohada. Era un asco. Desde que se fue que hacía todo lo posible para no pensar en ella ni en nada que tuviera que ver con la shinigami, tuvo suerte porque podía volcar toda su atención en los estudios y así al menos, no pensar tanto.

Era inevitable que alguna noche o momento del día se hubiera puesto a pensar en ella, pero no pensar profundamente. Y encima ahora, estaba a punto de verla. Inoue se había encargado de hacerle llegar la invitación antes de que el pudiera decir nada...pero claro¿qué iba a decir él?. Por mucho que se negara TODO el mundo echaba de menos a la morena chillona. Todos...incluso él.

Ahora se dio de cabezazos contra dicha almohada. Intentaba no recocerlo pero no podía. Tendría a Kuchiki Rukia cara a cara mañana. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, y por muchos cabezazos que se diera contra la almohada no encontraría las respuestas. ¿Qué cara debía de poner al verla¿Qué cara pondría ella¿Qué decir¿Cómo comportarse?

¿Cómo comportarse sin tener ganas de gritarle y abrazarle?

Cansado ya de sus arranques infantiles, se levantó de la cama, se fue al baño y se echó agua en la cara. Esa noche hacía mucho calor, como en la mayoría, aunque siempre caía alguna lluvia, como el 17 de Julio. Se volvió a tirar agua para apartar otro odioso pensamiento, para luego volver a su habitación.

¿Para qué intentarlo? Esa era otra noche en la que dormiría poco, y no era por un hollow, ni por un examen, ni para pegar a su padre por sus sueños con Peter Pan. Era otra noche pensando en otra noche. Una en donde estuvo con Rukia, o en donde estuvo apunto de estarlo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dobló la esquina no sin antes coger mucho aire y luego expulsarlo lentamente. Renji le había recomendado varias veces hacer eso más otros ejercicios de relajación, muy efectivos según él y el resto de los shinigamis que tenían que aguantar toda la tensión que Kuchiki Byakuya provocaba.

Volvió a comprobar la hora por quinta vez desde que estaba ahí. Volvió a coger aire. Ya era la hora acordada para entrar. Bueno acordad por ella misma, hubiera sido mejor ir primero a casa de Inoue después de todo si se había enterado de que todos habían acabado ya sus clases era gracias a ella, eso y la invitación.

Si, puede que hubiera sido lo más normal haber ido a su casa, pero entonces seguro que luego al ver a Ichigo sería peor. Además de que ya había hecho demasiadas respiraciones como para desaprovecharlas ahora.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"¡¡¡Oh mierda me he dormido!!!"

Ichigo se levantó de un sobresalto al comprobar la hora del reloj.

Hacía una semana que había amenazado a su padre para que este no le diera los buenos días como cada mañana, al menos hasta que volviera a las clases, pero ese día se lamentaba un poco de ello puesto que dentro de pocas horas tenían que partir todos a la playa y había que preparar un montón de cosas.

Bajó a tropezones por la escalera, debía de desayunar cualquier cosa rápida y llamar a su compañero, a lo mejor Yuzu le había preparado algo pero con lo ocupada que estaba y lo muy puntual que era lo dudaba un poco.

Entró en la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a la nevera, la abrió y cogió una botella de zumo de naranja y empezó a bebérsela a toda prisa.

"Te vas a atragantar si no respiras un poco"

"No tengo tiempo para nada" volvió a dar otro sorbo "Ni siquiera he sacado la maleta, ni llamado a Ishida, ni pelearme con mi padre para que no me deje en ridículo, ni..."Ichigo parpadeó un par de veces. Esa voz la conocía pero no era de ninguna de sus hermanas. Aún con la botella en su boca se giró lentamente para encontrarse con una Rukia de espaldas que al parecer estaba preparando el desayuno.

Dicha chica le miró por encima del hombro regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

"Ohayoo"

Ichigo dejó la botella bruscamente en la mesa y apoyándose en esta comenzó a toser sin parar. Al final se había atragantado.

"Te lo dije" Rukia dejó de cortar las verduras para acercarse a él y darle palmaditas en la espalda.

Cuando al cabo de unos segundos la garganta del pelinaranja volvía a estar mejor, Ichigo se sentó para tranquilizarse, aunque era más bien para no mirar a Rukia todavía, ya que no sabía ni que decir ni como hablar.

"O...Ohayoo"acabó diciendo al final. "O-kaeri"

Rukia volvió a sonreír a pesar de que este no la miraba, así que volvió a lo suyo.

Ichigo no se lo podía creer, tenía a Rukia delante de él después de muchos meses y precisamente después de pasar una noche entera pensando en ella. Sabía que hoy se la encontraría pero se esperaba otro tipo de situación en donde él no tuviera medio zumo en la garganta y ella con un delantal blanco haciendo ¿el desayuno?

"Que...Qué estas haciendo?"

"Yuzu y Karin han salido a comprar cosas para la playa antes de irse me pidieron que te hiciera algo, que seguramente tendrías cosas que hacer y apenas tendría tiempo"

"¿Y cuando has vuelto?"

"Hace una hora más o menos."

"Aahhh"

Un incómodo silencio inundó la cocina, solo se oía los ruidos del cuchillo cortando los ingredientes. Giró la cabeza a todos lados concluyendo que seguramente su padre estaría ordenando todo el trabajo que tendría que hacer antes de irse de vacaciones.

Apoyándose en su mano, se quedó observando la espalda de Rukia y cada uno de sus movimientos, inconscientemente volvía a tener cada uno de los pensamientos que le habían inundado anoche y con las preguntas cómo reaccionar ahora.

Los meses desde que ella se fue se hicieron largos, sobretodo los primeros. Y ahora la tenía delante, y se comportaban como si no hubiera pasado ningún día. No soportaba eso.

"Me ha dicho que te ha ido muy bien en la universidad" dijo Rukia rompiendo el hielo.

"Si. Ha sido duro pero más o menos lo he podido llevar" contestó quitándole importancia y levantándose de su sitio.

"Me alegro entonces. A los demás también parece haberles ido bien"

Su negro pelo, su fino cuello, sus pequeños hombros, su delgada figura...por cada reexaminación de arriba a bajo, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. La tenía delante, en su casa, otra vez.

Ya había acabado de hacerle la verdura y lo demás, solo faltaba ponérselo en una bandeja. Justo cuando fue a cogerla notó que tenía al chico detrás suya y a poco distancia.

Una gran corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su espalda estaba casi adherida al pecho del pelinaranja. Estaba nerviosa, él podía notarlo perfectamente y eso no le detuvo, al contrario, continuó con su acercamiento. Quería tocarla y sentirla.

Le acarició suavemente desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, su piel se había erizado por más que intentara entretenerse en colocarle las cosas en la bandeja y fingir que no pasaba nada importante.

Olió el aroma de su pelo y le apartó un poco de pelo del cuello para acariciarlo primero con sus dedos y luego con sus labios, para luego subir a su oreja.

La chica estaba cada vez más estremecida, se dio la vuelta con la bandeja en las manos casi golpeando al estómago del chico, este automáticamente lo cogió.

"Hace tiempo que no cocino, dime si está bueno o no" intentaba disimular y lo hacía muy bien, pero a los oídos de Ichigo se notaba su incomodidad. "Y si no, te aguantas"

"No importa, sé que te has molestado" dijo mirando el alimento.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa. Rukia delante de Ichigo observándole comer para ver si este hacía alguna mueca de desagrado mientras debajo de la mesa se apretaba las manos para intentar calmar lo que había sentido no hacía ni dos minutos.

Continuará...

* * *

**DIOSSS cuanta letra, ojalá empieze a aprender a escribir otro estilo más fácil y más llevadero, a pesar de eso espero que este ichiruki haya gustado. En serio no pude evitar sacarlo (una voz ichirukista me lo estaba gritando XDDDD)**

**Ohayoo: Buenos días.**

**O-kaeri: bienvenida.**

**Nos estamos leyendo!!!!! si os gusta claro!**


	2. Chapter II

**

* * *

**

Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! buenas a todo el mundo!!! Vaya me alegra de que gustara tanto el primer capi, haber si ocurre lo mismo con este capítulo. Más que nada porque es mi primer minific quería hacer algo así ya que cumple dos años de escritora en esta página.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: Jessy moon 15, lilith-condena, Rikku Kuchiki, Kuchiki-zelda, Kaour240, Shirafune, K-ral, yuyakawai, Tania14, Lorelai-k, Freaky-chan.

Vamos con el capi 2!!!

* * *

**Bajo las gotas de verano.**

**Chapter 2**

Rukia cerró la puerta del baño con prisa y se apoyó en ella soltando todo el aire que había aguantado, provocando que toda la tensión que su cuerpo tenía dentro se disipara.

Cuando Ichigo acabó de comer, fue a llamar Ishida y tras terminar todo lo acordado ella sabía perfectamente que iría a hablar con ella, pero por suerte o por mala suerte las hermanas ya habían llegado con unas cuantas bolsas, Ichigo las ayudó y ella aprovechó para irse al baño.

Sentada ahí, empezó a recordar sus años vividos en esa casa. Echaba de menos vivir ahí. Estaba muy a gusto con su Nii-sama por muy complicado de creer cada vez que ella lo decía, pero era su hogar. Y bueno, esa casa también había logrado serlo para ella.

Al salir, echó un vistazo a los hermanos y al ver que los tres estaba ocupadísimos, aprovechó para ir al segundo piso.

Tenía en frente a las dos habitaciones en donde había dormido en diferente tiempos: la de Ichigo y la de sus hermanas. Seguramente Ichigo subiría para hacer la maleta, pero visto que ahora estaba haciendo otra cosa decidió entrar en la suya, al menos unos pocos minutos.

Nada más entrar lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron los ronquidos de Kon. Se oía desde el armario y murmuraba algo sobre chicas y ropa interior. Ese peluche plano no cambiaba por muchos meses y años que pasaran.

En muchas ocasiones esa habitación le daba sensaciones de paz, podía sentir la presencia de Ichigo por todas partes.

No podía evitarlo, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las ganas de acordarse de ciertos momentos vividos ahí desde que empezó a vivir con ellos como una chica normal, sobretodo desde que terminaron con todos los enemigos que tenían.

Fue apartar de la última batalla cuando algo entre ellos se rompió, algo que era como si no les hubiera dejado ver ciertas cosas que sentían el uno por el otro. Todo empezó con miradas cómplices que no querían evitarse, miradas en las que llegaron a un punto en donde se podía leer una "tentación", una que pedía que unieran algo más que sus miradas.

Las sonrisas de ambos cambiaron, sonrisas que a primera vista eran las mismas de siempre pero distintas, sonrisas solo para ellos dos.

Incluso, habían llegado a entrelazar sus manos cuando algo malo les deparaba, o cuando simplemente querían tocarse y al descubrir que no les molestaba el contacto del otro se dejaban hacer, pero todo bajo la palabra "amistad".

Hasta que llegaron los días en los que sus rostros estaba juntos y sus labios estaban en los ojos del otro. Si, muchas veces habían sentido la necesidad de unirlos, pero nunca llegaron a eso, a pesar de que se sentían correspondidos pero su inseguridad era mayor.

Todo eso acabó cuando llegó el día en que todos debían separarse para seguir sus caminos, fue entonces cuando Rukia tuvo una gran tormenta de dudas¿debía de seguirse quedando¿qué haría ella entonces? Su sitio estaba la sociedad de almas, veía que todos buscaban su sitio, pero ella por más que pensara en buscarlo en esa ciudad, la respuesta siempre era la misma, la sociedad de almas.

Se entristeció y mucho.

Y para rematar las dudas, en su última noche ella e Ichigo habían tenido un acercamiento muy profundo, uno en donde por fin se acercaron, se besaron, se tocaron, se acariciaron...pero ella paró. No quería llegar a más, llegar a sentir más tristeza.

Los pasos de alguien que subía por las escaleras la despertaron de su letargo, seguramente era el chico. Por suerte pudo salir de allí antes de que este la viera salir.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"¿Y a ti que te pasa?" preguntó el chico de gafas a su compañero.

El chico solo gruñó guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Ishida y los demás llegaron al finalizar el medio día, de hecho llegaron en el momento en donde Ichigo y Karin estaban teniendo una lucha libre con su padre que cuando vio a Rukia se le abalanzó como un tigre a su presa, pero sus hijos se lo impidieron, es más, Ishin había hecho en tiempo récord otro cartel de bienvenida en donde estaban él y la shinigami con dos niños en sus brazos. La pelea duró como una hora y media hasta que estos llegaron.

Inoue abrazó a Rukia con todo el cariño del mundo y esta le respondió, también la saludaron Tátsuki, Chad, Keigo(que lloraba de alegría) y Mizuiro e Ishida. Finalizado esto, se organizaron en dos coches, uno conducido por Ishin y otro por Ishida.

A Rukia le tocó ir en el de la familia, Yuzu se había puesto entre Rukia y su Ichi-nii y eso que había esperado fuera hasta para ver si podía hacer que los dos se sentaran juntos pero desistió de esa idea al ver que había pasado un cuarto de hora y nada.

En la mitad del camino ella había estado contando anécdotas de la SS hasta que al final todo se quedó en silencio, Yuzu se había quedado dormida en su hombro, Karin también en el asiento del copiloto y su padre estaba pendiente del camino.

Ahora que todo estaba en silencio notaba más que nunca su ojos ámbar sobre ella, en sus gestos hasta el más mínimo parpadeo, buscando que ella también hiciera lo mismo.

En el momento en el que lo consiguió, los dos tuvieron otra corriente eléctrica como la que tuvieron en la cocina pero sin contacto físico. Instantáneamente ella volvió al cristal de la ventana y él hizo lo mismo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre todo tan complicado?

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ya está, ya habían llegado, (tras un montón de canciones de elefantes, de juegos como el veo-veo, parar para que Ishin y Ichigo se pegaran mientras el resto tomaba un refresco...) pero habían llegado.

Ahora estaban todos en la famosa playa privada. La casa de verano de Ishida era muy elegante, de madera por fuera dándole un toque hogareño pero por dentro todo era lujoso.

No tardaron mucho en ir a la playa puesto que Ishin, Keigo y Mizuiro enseguida se quitaron la ropa llevando solo el bañador de flores tropicales o corazones y unos flotadores en forma de patito y al agua patos. Los demás les siguieron con gotas en la cabeza agradeciendo más que nunca que todo fuera privado.

Terminó de ponerse la protección y le dirigió la palabra.

"¿Es por Rukia, verdad?"

"Me cuesta horrores que me mire" Ichigo terminó de poner la sombrilla y se sentó en la arena junto a Ishida observando como los demás se divertían, ellos preferían descansar, aparte de que al chico naranja no le apetecía estar en el agua con su padre y su bañador de corazones.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta ¿Ishida sabía algo?.

"Bueno no es tan difícil de deducir. Desde hace tiempo que muchos sospechábamos que sentías algo por ella"

"¿¡Qué!?

"En clase no le quitabas ojo de encima, y a pesar de que ya no habían más batallas, te veíamos siempre con ella y además...se te veía a kilómetros que estabas hecho polvo cuando ella se marchó"

Mostró desagrado al escuchar sus conjeturas. No podía negarlo, si lo analizaba mejor tenía toda la razón, quizá él no pudo fingir demasiado sobre su estado de ánimo en aquellos momentos.

"Por curiosidad. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Quiero intentarlo"dijo con decisión en sus palabras. "No quiero que se vuelva a marchar. No si eso hace que yo me sienta así" Así era como se sentía, echándola de menos y recordándola casi cada noche.

"¿Pero sabes si ella siente lo mismo?"

Antes de responder volteó la cabeza a todos lados buscando a la aludida pero no la encontró.

"¿Dónde...?"

"¡¡¡Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun"!!!

Ambos se giraron a ver a la castaña que corría hacía ellos con una expresión infantil. Ishida giró la cabeza abruptamente sorprendiendo a su amigo, no tardó ni dos segundos que lo que pasaba es que el moreno no se atrevía a ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de su compañera.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" preguntó contenta, ella y Tatsuki habían ganado a Chad y a Ishin al partido de bolley y querían que los demás tambien se divirtieran. "Vamos a jugar otro partido os queréis unir?"

"Es...estooo"

"Tranquilo Ishida sé que la emoción no te deja hablar" empujó a su amigo provocando que este cayera en la arena. "Inoue, Ishida tiene unas ganas tremendas de ir" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Inoue sonrió feliz y antes de que el chico de gafas se levantara esta le tendió la mano.

"¿Vamos, Ishida-kun?

Uryuu se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y aceptó la mano. Antes de que la parejita se marchara Ichigo quiso saber algo.

"Oe Inoue¿Sabes donde está Rukia?"

"Eh? Kuchiki-san? Ah, si!!! Hace un rato que se ha ido a nadar!" dijo y los dos desparecieron.

"_A nadar?"_

Sus ojos ámbar examinaron cada uno de los rincones del mar que podía captar su campo de visión, pero nada, no la encontraba. ¿Por qué esa enana tenía que ser siempre tan difícil? Difícil para todo, claro.

En ese momento, de repente, una gran masa de agua salió a la superficie provocando un pequeño oleaje alrededor, y de dentro como una flor de agua, salió la chica de la que acababa de hablar. Con una gran sonrisa de diversión, con su pelo mojado apegado a su piel, la cual las gotas se escurrían por ellas y por su bikini beige haciendo también que brillara a la luz del sol.

Kurosaki Ichigo sintió como un enorme y descomunal calor le circulara por toda la sangre de su cuerpo, excepto por su cabeza la cual se quedó en blanco. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par quedándose en esa imagen, guardándosela. Tenía la boca semiabierta y solo pudo cerrarla para tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Su corazón palpitó con mucha fuerza cuando Rukia le saludó desde su sitio, llamándole.

Al principio dudó si entrar en el agua con ella, pero se vio extremadamente obligado a hacerlo si quería esconder cierta parte suya.

"_¿Y a ese qué le pasa?"_ se preguntó Rukia extrañada de la radical forma de cómo el pelinaranja se hundió en el agua nada más entrar.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ese día fue corto para muchos y corto para pocos, entre horas y horas, el atardecer ya había llegado, y eso solo quería significar una cosa.

"¿¡¡¡Ya tenéis todos vuestras faldas puestas!!!?"

"¿¡¡¡Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"-dijeron la minoría del grupo.

"Muy bien!! Pues adelante con la música!!!!" En eso empieza a sonar una música hawaiana y Isshin comienza a hacer movimientos extraños.

"¿Qué hace tu padre **ahora**?"

"Dice que quiere aprovechar la playa al máximo y les ha convencido para hacer un baile, algo así"contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ishida y Ichigo estaban algo apartados de ellos terminando de comer la comida que se habían traido para comerla en la arena de la playa, no muy lejos de ellos estaban Tatsuki y Karin que pasaban de bailar a observar como la locura llegaba a tales extremos y más.

Ichigo por segunda vez en el día giró la cabeza por todos lados.

"Si buscas a Kuchiki-san. Está en las rocas de allí" dijo Ishida leyendo la mente de su compañero y señalando dicho lugar, en donde la mencionada admiraba el atardecer sobre unas rocas bastantes alejados de todo la bulla.

Ichigo se levantó sin media palabra y se dirigió a dicho lugar.

Cuanto más se acercaba más encantadora se veía la chica, con los colores suaves adornándole la piel blanca y haciendo brillar sus ojos azules-violetas, y también formando una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa.

"¿También intentas buscar tranquilidad?" preguntó nada más sentir que el chico se colocaba a su lado.

"Si, pero es imposible"incluso desde donde estaban se seguía oyendo la música del radiocasette. "¿Damos un paseo?

"Claro."respondió rápidamente pero notando como los nervios volvían a ella. De todas formas no podía negarse.

Kurosaki sonrió satisfecho y comenzaron a andar, algo le decía que si Inoue le pedía a Ishida que bailasen con ellos seguramente aceptaría, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, pero aceptaría. Sin embargo debía de sacrificar esa escena, valía la pena con la información que le había dado para ayudarle.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Caminaron como casi una hora y media, seguramente habrían traspasado ya la privacidad de los Ishida pero el lugar seguía estando desierto de gente. El atardecer ya había desaparecido completamente dejando apenas débiles rayos saliendo del este y mezclarse con la luz de la luna formando otro tipo de tonalidad en el mar.

El chico se detuvo cuando notó que estaba caminando solo, detrás suya estaba ella parada.

"Nos hemos alejado bastante. Deberíamos volver ver ya"

Fue entonces cuando comprobó que el reloj le daba la razón y que dentro de poco todo estaría casi todo en negrura. No obstante él tenía otros planes.

"No, sigamos caminando"

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendida.

"No quiero volver todavía, no pasará nada si volvemos tarde" dijo volviendo al camino.

Rukia se quedó atónita por lo dicho pero ella no pensaba igual que él.

"Bueno pues ve tú solo."

"¿Cómo?" ahora fue él el que se sorprendió.

Rukia dio media vuelta dispuesta a volver con los demás y dejarle solo con su paseo. No pudo hacer mucho ya que la mano de Ichigo en su hombro le impidió dar cualquier otro paso más.

"¿¡Qué haces!? Le preguntó intentando soltarse.

"Intentando hablar contigo!"

"¡Llevamos casi dos horas andando!

"¡No es fácil para mí sacar este tema!"

"¿¡Cuál!?"

"¡Sabes a cual me refiero!" aprisionó más el hombro de la chica. Ya había llegado el momento de soltarlo todo. Todo lo que había guardado.

Esta instintivamente se sonrojó. Entonces apareción. La imagen de ellos besándose en la cama de su habitación, sus fuertes manos escabulléndose por su camiseta y acariciándole las piernas por de debajo de la tela de su falda.

Ese día cuando ella anunció que se iba, cuando subió a hablar con él y cuando sus labios se aprisionaron ante los ojos de él que le pedían bajo que no se marchara bajo una capa.

Pero ella no quiso continuar, ya había reunido suficientes fuerzas para sonreír al decir sobre su marcha y consiguió otras para separarse de su cuerpo y desaparecer de allí.

"No quería que te fueras" dijo mostrando en su voz que le era difícil decir esas palabras, las que ahora estaba seguro que debió decir entonces. "No era lo mismo cuando tú no estabas, a pesar de que todo era normal, no era lo mismo, no para mi...

"Ichigo..."

"Déjame seguir!" Rukia que también le era difícil escuchar, lo hizo. "Cuando te fuiste...mucho cambió en mí, más de lo que quería ver. Aunque eran detalles sin importancia...los echaba de menos y los sigo echando, tardé en darme cuenta y me lo negaba pero...no era así. Era como si en mi día a día le faltara algo, algo que pasaba todos los días y que de repente había desaparecido, algo que de alguna manera me hacía sentir bien".

_Bien._

Rukia que estaba cabizbaja nada más las primeras palabras levantó los ojos para cruzarlos con los del pelinaranja.

"Ya no me pelaba con nadie como lo hacía contigo, tampoco nadie me hablaba como lo haces tú. Echaba en falta hasta la manera en cómo me mirabas, tu miradas llenas de decisión y como me devolvías el ánimo cuando teníamos batallas o cuando no las teníamos, en cómo me hiciste madurar desde el día en que nos encontramos...yo...no sé si me estoy pasando" dijo ahora con inseguridad en su voz pero la recuperó en seguida "Pero desde hace muchos años, que sé que hay un lugar para ti en este mundo, en mi mundo."

Lo suyo nunca fueron las palabras, pero si la verdad.

Sin poder aguantarlo más y con más palabras en su boca, acarició el rostro de la cada vez más atónita morena con sus dos manos y la fue acercando a él, a su boca, ella no parecía querer negarse, quizás porque no sabía todavía como reaccionar pero eso no importaba ahora.

Justo cuando sus labios se estaba rozando, una gota calló en la mejilla del Kurosaki.

Parpadeó y observó el cielo. No se habían dando cuenta por el anochecer pero las nubes habían nublando el cielo considerablemente y amenazaban con lluvia.

"_Joder! Precisamente ahora!"_ se gritó interiormente ahora.

"Me temo que tendremos que aguantarnos" dijo Rukia frotándose los brazos, aunque ya estaba bastante acalorada por lo de hacía un segundo.

"Tranquila, por aquí hay un sitio en donde podemos resguardarnos" la cogió de la muñeca y llevándola corriendo hacia cierta dirección.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando Rukia divisó una pequeña cabaña vieja, era casi de la misma estructura que tenía la cabaña en donde Ishida les había invitado, pero esta estaba más dejada y más vieja.

Ambos entraron consiguiendo que la lluvia ya no les alcanzara. Rukia se separó del pelinaranja examinó el lugar hasta la última esquina. Habían pocos muebles y algunas y misteriosas flechas de madera fina en el suelo.

"¿Y esto?"

"Era una pequeña cabaña en donde Ishida venia solo a jugar de pequeño. Bueno en realidad me contó que lo que hacia era venir a entrenar y alguna vez se trajo de incógnito a su abuelo."

"Aahhh"

La Kuchiki sumó otro aumento a su nivel de nerviosismo en el día. Genial, ahora él y ella estaban solos, otra vez, pero sin nadie cerca y encima de noche y en una pequeña cabaña y encima después de...

"Rukia...yo de ti, me quitaría la ropa."

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aqui!!! el proximo capitulo será el último!!!!**

**En serio gracias por sus comentarios...nos veeeeeeeeeeeeeemos!!!!**

**Jane!**


	3. Chapter III

**Bajo las gotas de verano.**

"Rukia...yo de ti, me quitaría la ropa."

Sacó una larga tela de uno de los escasos muebles que hasta hacía un segundo había estado investigando y se la puso alrededor de su fino cuello esperando que hiciera lo que le aconsejaba.

La chica se sonrojó violentamente, sabía que lo decía para que no se congelara más, pero es que no podía evitarlo ¿quién podría?.

Se quitó el conjunto playero que le había comprado a Urahara quedándose solo con el bikini y seguidamente cubrirse con la sábana a toda la velocidad que podía y así de paso no ver como el chico se despojaba también de su camisa quedándose solo con el bañador.

Rukia se sentó en el suelo sobre una de las esquinas de la sábana que quedaba libre. Daba gracias de que fuera lo suficientemente larga para eso y para que Ichigo también se cobijara en ella, pero muy cerca suyo, tanto que sus pieles llegaban a tocarse.

"¿A ti te gusta mi familia?"

"Más de lo que te imaginas." Contestó, pues apenas lo dudó un instante. Ichigo se alegró por dentro.

"A pesar de las sorpresas que te llegamos a dar?"

"Parece que no te acuerdas..." se abrazó a sus rodillas cabizbaja "Pero desde que te conocí que siempre he insistido en quedarme en tu casa...y además...-Rió débilmente- Y cuando me vieron por primera vez y les pedí que me dejaran quedarme con ellos, no tardaron nada en tratarme como a una más de la familia, como si siempre hubiera estado con vosotros...para mí, fue muy fácil adaptarme. Ichigo...yo...yo he tenido tres familias, cuando era pequeña en el Rukongai junto a Renji y nuestros compañeros, en el Seireitei junto a Nii-sama y...con vosotros. Cada familia ha sido diferente pero a pesar de eso...yo he sido...tan feliz.

Aunque decía eso, notó como un tono melancólico se mezclaba con sus últimas palabras.

Otra vez.

Otra vez no podía evitarlo.

Ichigo acarició su fino cuello, para luego hacer que esta le mirara cara a cara. Sus ojos ámbar se mezclaron con los azules de la chica. La cogió suavemente del mentón y la fue acercando casi con prisa para juntar sus bocas. Ambos ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente. Pero ella dudó y apartó el rostro.

Los labios de Ichigo al final fueron a parar a la cabellera de la chica. Sorprendido y sintiendo como si algo le golpeara por dentro, se separó de ella espaciosamente mordiéndose el labio inferior, enfadado consigo mismo.

"Lo...siento"dijo, pero sabían que no había nada que perdonar.

La chica se abrazó así misma, acariciándose el hombro frenéticamente.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando al final uno de los dos rompió el silencio absoluto que se había formado excepto por el sonido de la lluvia caer y golpear la pequeña cabaña. Dudaban que esa noche no ocurriera nada más.

"Sigues teniendo frío, verdad?"

Fue entonces cuando la chica se dio cuenta de lo abrazada que estaba a ella misma. Su pequeña y delgado cuerpo no daba a más calor, no hacía tanto frío como lo podría hacer si estuvieran en invierno pero...ese cuerpecito suyo no le ayudaba mucho.

Antes de poder responder, Ichigo se levantó, le quitó la sábana para luego sentarse detrás suyo, pegando la fina espalda de la morena a su pecho, la abrazó por detrás con la sábana haciendo que les cubriera a ambos. Pero en otra posición.

"¿Mejor?"

No supo de donde sacó las fuerzas, pero logró asentir con la cabeza.

Toda la sangre se concentró en su mejillas y un gran calor le envolvió todo su cuerpo. Si, todo gracias a Ichigo, pero el calor no solo se debía a que él estuviera proporcionándoselo con su piel, sino también con sus sentimientos.

Daba gracias que no pudiera verla de frente, además de que había apoyada su cabeza el despacio entre su hombro y su cuello y parecía querer descansar de la caminata que habían dado.

Ahora ella solo podía pensar y pensar, pensar en él, desde hacía meses que había sido así.

"_No quería que te fueras" _

Ella se sorprendió el mismo día en que se fue, de que ella tampoco quería irse. No lo entendía, era como si tuviera dos sitios a los que volver.

"_Era como si en mi día a día le faltara algo, algo que pasaba todos los días y que de repente había desaparecido, algo que de alguna manera me hacía sentir bien"_

A ella también le despareció. Ese algo que le hacía sentir bien.

"_Pero desde hace muchos años, que sé que hay un lugar para ti en este mundo, en mi mundo."_

¿De verdad que lo hay?

Porque si de verdad lo había, ella volvería a sentirse así. Volvería a sentirse "bien".

Sonrió tristemente sin darse cuenta, agachó su cabeza apoyándola en su rodillas.

"¿Vuelves a tener frío?"preguntó Ichigo extrañado.

"No" sintió su voz algo quebrada, pero pudo disimularlo bien. "Ya no"

No quiso preguntar más, así que volvió a su posición de antes intentando dormir un poco sin dejar de abrazarla.

* * *

"¿Rukia?" 

Ichigo se levantó del suelo sobresaltado al no sentir a la morena cerca de él. Sin preocuparse del por qué ahora él estaba durmiendo en el suelo solo, la buscó por cada una de las esquinas de la cabaña pero no la encontró. Así que solo quedaba mirar fuera, se puso su camisa sin abrochar y salió a fuera.

Sus pies abrigaron la arena húmeda y de la humedad del aire. A unos pasos de él y enfrente de la orilla, estaba la buscada también vestida y observando el amanecer. Al igual que en el atardecer, Ichigo volvió a colocarse a su lado sin media palabra y admirando también la salida del sol. Las últimas débiles gotas de verano cayeron sobre sus cabezas.

"No sé que más hacer...para pedirte que te quedes aquí"

"La verdad es que...en el fondo, algo me dice que podría hacer mucho más, pero tú sabes bien que no se me dan bien esas cosas"

"Pero lo que si sabes, es que cuando tengo claro algo, lo tengo muy claro. Cuando sé lo que quiero, lo sé de verdad. No lo dudo. Ya no.

"..."

"Y lo que sé, de lo que me di cuenta hace tiempo..."

"Es que quiero que estés a mi lado"

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

Tenia tanto dentro, ella podía notarlo. Tenía tantas cosas que estaba muriéndose por dejar salir de su interior. También aguardaba esas cosas en su delgado cuerpo, en su corazón. ¿Por qué debía de ser tan difícil? Qué podía hacer también ella? Qué podía decir también?

"Tengo que...cambiar de vida?...¿Volverme otra persona?...¿Olvidarme de lo demás?...¿Pelearme con mucha gente?..¿Pasar por el desprecio de muchos?...¿Ir en contra de mucha gente?...¿Sufrir?...¿Irme?...

Apretaba los puños con fuerza, pero por el contrario a cada palabra que soltaba su interior estaba más tranquilo. No quería ver a la chica que queria todavía, seguía con su vista en el amanecer. Probablemente era mejor aprovechar este momento que quizá no volvería a tener hasta dentro de mucho o de nunca.

Sus cabellos morenos taparon sus ojos azules que apretaban con fuerza para no dejar salir alguna lágrima traicionera. Ahora no valía la pena eso.

"Tengo que...dejar de sentir esto?"

Sonrió melancólico, sin mover todavía un músculo para saber que expresión ponía Kuchiki. Solo la sentía hasta que dejara salir las ultimas palabras.

"Rukia, quédate conmigo"

Se sobresaltó cuando ella le cogió de una de las esquinas de la camisa. Tragó saliva disimuladamente y por fin la encaró. Reconoció enseguida la mirada que le dedicaba ahora su morena, era la de cuando ella entró en su habitación esa noche.

"Lo siento...no sé que más hacer o decir."

"Ichigo. Y si me quedo...¿qué camino debo coger¿Cuál es mi sitio aquí?"

"Mi familia y nuestros amigos"

"y cual es mi camino?"

"Solo puedo darte una respuesta a eso"

La cogió de las manos como proporcionándoles calor, las pasó por su rostro sin ese ceño fruncido que siempre tenía, las sintió, las olió, las acarició.

"Que eso lo debes de descubrir tú, aquí, en este mundo, a nuestro lado.

"Ichigo..."-debía de aguantar, sus lágrimas estaban a punto de traicionarla.

"Así que...deja de preocuparte..."-sonrió.

Algo se había roto en ese instante. Algo que hizo que Rukia sonriera con alivio y alegria.

Ichigo ahora leía en su mirada otra muy diferente, ahora ella le pedía que no se fuera de su lado.

Se fueron acercando hasta abrazarse con ternura, le peinó sus cabellos azabaches y ella los suyos naranjas mientras con la otra mano alternaba en hacerles círculos en la espalda.

Se separaron unos centímetros y juntaron sus labios.

No fue ni tímido ni suave, se juntaron lo más que podían y casi con desesperación. La pasión empezó a volar por el ambiente, sus labios y sus lenguas empezaron a jugar, se separaban y se juntaban, repitiéndose así durante un largo rato, sin descanso, ya habían perdido meses y sueños con ese momento. Rukia cayó en la arena con Ichigo encima, sus cabellos se enredaron entre sus dedos y entre la arena.

Poco a poco se fueron quitando las camisas dejando ver sus vestimentas de playa que dentro de pocos minutos ya no estarían, y es que algo en ellos se estaba haciendo realidad.

"Ya estoy contigo"

* * *

**((Diás después))**

"¿Te ayudo?"

"N..no hace falta Inoue-san"Ishida se puso las gafas correctamente, se le bajaban cada vez que se ponía nervioso" A..además esta maleta pesa mucho y no creo que ...

Inoue cogió la pesada maleta de sus manos y sin ningún esfuerzo la llevó en el maletero con una mano y la guardó en el maletero como si se tratara de una pluma.

"Ya esta" palmó sus manos satisfecha "¿Ishida-kun?"

En una zona alejado de ella esta Ishida de cuclillas y haciendo circulitos en la arena con una palito mientras una aura negra le envolvía.

"Será flacucho" dijo Ichigo viendo la escena desde el coche de su padre.

Ya era el día de irse, todo el mundo estaba ocupado llevando las cosas de la playa de aquí para allá, ordenando, recogiendo, y guardando cosas. Las vacaciones no era eternas por mal de muchos y debían de volver a sus respectivas tareas.

A los universitarios aun le quedaban tiempo para descansar e Ichigo tenía propuesto pasar esos descanso con Rukia, después ya se vería como lo harían, ahora lo importante era pasar el mayor tiempo el uno al lado del otro, como si era besándose o peleándose, pero juntos.

De hecho, aunque resulte raro pensarlo, todavía no se lo habían dicho a nadie, ni que eran pareja ni que Rukia se quedaba. La razón era simple, seguramente estallarían en alegría y esos momentos que querían para ellos dos se les unirían y adiós momentos a solas, a parte también que tendrían que dar explicaciones, dar vueltas a mil cosas y bueno...no quería pensar en eso ahora.

Pero por si acaso...

Se despegó del coche y fue directo hacía donde estaban Inoue e Ishida.

-E..eto Ino...inoue-san.

-Si? –preguntó inocentemente metiendo la última maleta. Uryuu estaba hecho un flan, y no era para menos, había estado todos los días de la playa intentando acercase a la chica castaña, intentando invitarla a comer, a pasea o a lo que sea ¡¡a hablarle al menos!! Pero a lo que más había llegado era solo a tartamudear como el tonto que se sentía.

-Que..quería in..inv..-no podía, igual lo mejor era dejarlo correr.

-¡¡Hombre Ishida pero que despistado eres!! –Ichigo corrió a su lado pasándole el brazo por los nerviosos hombros del Quincy. –Mira que obligarme a buscar las entradas del cine por toda la casa que TÚ habías perdido solo para AYUDAR a Inoue-san con las maletas" –soltó fingiendo pena y cabreo.

-Eh??? Cine?

Su compañero le entregó dándole un "suave" golpecito en las costillas unas entras que había encontrado en su habitación (ya que ellos junto a Sado la compartían) sobre una película de dibujos animados, y al lado una nota que ponía "Recuerda: tómate tres tilas antes de pedírselo"

-_Será imbécil._-pensó el pelinaranja alejándose un poco de la parejita.

-Ishida-kun!!!- gritó la castaña con alegría al ver las entradas.-Son de la serie que sigo todas las tardes!!! Arigato gozaimasu!!!!

Orihime le dedicó una sonrisa a Ishida con un fondo rosa pastel y unos corazoncitos volando alrededor de la cabeza del Quincy.

Estre tragó saliva súper ruborizado, se escondió los ojos poniéndose bien las gafas, como siempre lo hacía con ella pensando seriamente en que si de verdad quería llegar lejos con esa chica que tanto le ponía nervioso debía de cambiar su actitud frente a ella.

-No hay de qué.

El universitario solo se cruzó de brazos, completamente satisfecho, su plan había tenido completamente éxito. Así estarían más pendientes de ellos que de Rukia y él.

Hablando de la mencionada...

-Ne, Yuzu! Has visto a Rukia??

-A Rukia-chan? Ah! Pues me parece que estaba cansada y se ha ido al coche de papá para descansar un poco.

-Ah ok.-

Abrió la puerta trasera dándole el aire acondicionado en la cara, sentada y con la cabeza un poco inclinada estaba su morena durmiendo pacíficamente. El chico sonrió al verla así, tan tranquila. Giró la cabeza esperando ver que cada uno estaba ocupado en sus tareas y que no estuvieran muy cerca del coche para sí entrar él.

Se colocó al lado de su chica y pasándole un brazo por sus hombros apoyó su cabeza en el suyo. Después unió su mano con la suya.

La lluvia de ayer ya indicaba que el verano se estaba acabando y bajo sus últimas gotas por fin algo le había hecho sentir bien.

Sin darse cuenta él, Rukia sonrió dulcemente sin abrir los ojos.

* * *

Yuzu terminó de recoger las toallas y buscó con sus marrones ojos a su hermana y a su padre, ellos tenían más fuera que ella para llevar lo que quedaba de equipaje, pero no encontró a ninguno de los dos. 

-_Que raro._

Extrañada fue a abrir la puerta de la casa para ver si estaban en el baño o en algún sitio ya que en la playa no estaban. Nada más tocar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a una CABREADISIMA Karin que pasó por su lado como si no la viera y murmurando algo como "viejo" "jodido" y "cartel"

Las cejas de la pequeña Kurosaki se ensancharon, entró en el salón de la casa y allí estaba la respuesta...y su padre, con unos hilillos de sangre correrle por la cabeza y un...cartel a su lado...

Estaban Ichigo y Rukia en la arena en una pose un tanto...extraña.

Y debajo ponía.

"ICHIGOXRUKIA FOREVER"

THE END

* * *

**UF!!! Si pasaba un día más de este mes es que no me lo perdonaria. Bueno, pues ya se ha llegado al final de este "trific", vaya y eso que nunca pensé que estaba yo hecha para fics corticos, como siempre me pongo ahi a liar la cosa y acaba con bastantes y ideas para un fic largo pues bueno, esto es un paso a cosas nuevas y que voy descubriendo en este universo. Igual mente parece y me alegro de que haya tenido exito, que guste este último capi y en serio muchas gracias a todos. Ahi van los agradecimientos!!!!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS MÁS PROFUNDOS A: ****RIKKU KUCHIKI, LORELAY-K, FREAKY-CHAN, LILITH-CONDENA, SHIRAFUNE, TANIA14, KAORU240, ICHIRINOHANA, K-RAL, DEATHGODRAVE, BRASILEIA DAUDOJIU, VICKYCHAN15**

**BESOS DE KAKIYU-CHAN!!!**


End file.
